Kat de Castro vows to revitalize IBC 13
posted March 11, 2019 at 06:30 pm by Nickie Wang Katherine Chloe de Castro is the new CEO and president of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation, better known as IBC Channel 13. Malacañang appointed Kat de Castro first as a board of director then later on as president and CEO of IBC 13. In a press conference to announce her appointment, De Castro unveiled her plans to revive the station that used to broadcast shows like Chicks to Chicks, Goin’ Bananas, The Sharon Cuneta Show, and Iskul Bukol, to name a few. “Apart from revitalize the station, we also wanted to strengthen IBC’s online presence on Facebook and YouTube and other digital platforms. I know it’s hard to compete with the leading networks but we’re doing our best to revitalize IBC 13,” De Castro told Manila Standard during the event. The daughter of former Vice President and seasoned broadcaster Noli de Castro and TV producer Arlene de Castro, the new IBC head is no stranger to the broadcasting industry. A communications arts graduate at Miriam College, De Castro started her career as a field reporter in ABS-CBN Channel 2 and later on hosted her own travel show Trip Na Trip and business magazine show Swak Na Swak. Malacañang appointed De Castro first as a board of director then later on as president and CEO came amid IBC’s transition from its old office in Broadcast City to the new IBC compound in the same area in Capitol Hills, Diliman Quezon City. “I am glad to be part of the group that will oversee the privatization of IBC 13,” she said. “When I took over (the position), I immediately addressed the things that urgently needed my attention. We want IBC 13 to go back to the limelight.” The Presidential Communications Operations Office (PCOO) headed by Secretary Martin Andanar, the overseer of IBC 13, is poised to privatize the network within the year. Due diligence is being undertaken to provide a smooth transition and secure all the stakeholders of the company, especially its employees and blocktimers Meanwhile, IBC 13, with De Castro at the helm, is putting its foot forward as it regains the public interest with the re-airing of its well-loved shows from the ‘80s and ‘90s under IBC Classics is the digital channel. Dubbed as the “Ultimate Throwback,” the series of classics include T.O.D.A.S. (Monday to Friday at 7:30 p.m.), Sic O’Clock News (Monday to Friday 6:00 p.m.), Hapi House (Monday to Friday at 4:00 p.m.), Retro TV (Monday to Friday 7:00 a.m. and 11:00 p.m.), and Cooltura (Monday to Friday at 10:30 p.m.). De Castro also said IBC 13 is showing the full-fledged No. 1 shows for both daytime and primetime slot that includes APO Tanghali Na! (Monday-Friday, 12:15 p.m.; Saturday, 12:00 noon); Zylona (Monday-Friday, 3:15 p.m.); Hapi House (Monday-Friday, 4:30 p.m.); Express Balita (Monday-Friday, 6:30 p.m.); Rapunzel (Monday-Friday, 7:45 p.m.);'' '2019 PBA Philippine Cup'' (Saturday,and Sunday, 3:00 p.m.); NBA (Saturdays, 8:30 a.m.); Iskul Bukol (Saturday, 7:00 p.m.); Talent ng Bayan (Saturday, 8:00 p.m.); ''L'Express Balita Weekend'' (Saturday, 11:00 p.m. and Sunday, 10:15 p.m.); Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Sunday, 7 p.m.); and Sarah G. Live (Sunday, 8 p.m.). In celebration of the 60th anniversary of the network, a documentary special entitled The Original No. 1: IBC 13’s Legacy to Philippine Televisions aired on Friday, March 8. IBC 13 is set to make its mark as it recently launches Tutok 13 (Monday to Friday, 11 p.m.), a one-hour late-night news program, anchored by Jay Sonza and Kathy San Gabriel, which will give emphasis to the network's major thrust--news by carrying a mix of national news and lifestyle and entertainment stories. New programs are scheduled to air on IBC starting this month. OOTD: Opisyal of the Day, a current affairs program featuring the senatorial candidates, airs every Tuesday and Thursday at 12 midnight. And coming soon is a travel show entitled #Cooltura, a millennial’s approach to traveling around the Philippines. An improved and vibrant IBC 13 courtesy of Kat de Castro is expected to happen in the coming days. Their station ID says it iconic, bold and chill. IBC 13 will be your best companion when it comes to entertainment. Like a friend, it will make you laugh, cry, give information and advice. Kat de Castro with broadcast journalist Vincent Santos, anchor of the Mara Aquino-starrer ‘Oh My Gising!,’ a morning news magazine variety show carrying a mix of news, traffic, prince watch, palengke uodates, weather, health tips, features, entertainment, lifestyle, schools, sports and music performances, as he anchors the morning newscast segment ‘Headline 13.’ “Kung may Kapuso at Kapamilya, kami naman ang magiging Kaibigan n'yo. Like your friend, we’ll make you laugh, cry, give you news and information and also advice about life,” De Castro concluded.